Illegal Things
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius and Regulus decide to play truth or dare. Regulus/Sirius incest slash


**This was written for the "Candyfloss and Broken Hearts Competition" on HPFC. I had to write about my OTP (Sirius/Regulus) doing something fun like playing a game or telling a joke.**

* * *

 **Illegal Things**

Sirius sat cross-legged on the bed, grinning. He patted the duvet next to where he was sitting.

"Come on."

"Really?" Regulus laughed. He unfolded his arms and sat down on the bed next to Sirius.

"Yes really," Sirius replied, taking Regulus's hand.

Regulus smiled and sighed. "You know this is a kids' game?"

"Well, more of a teenager game really," Sirius shrugged. "But it will be fun. Come on."

"Fine, you start," Regulus said. Sirius grinned.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

This was why Regulus didn't really want to play—he was scared of Sirius's dares, and Sirius already knew everything about him so there was no point in picking truth.

"Um," he said, thinking. _Better go for the safe option_. "Truth."

"Who was the first person you've loved?" Sirius asked.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You already know the answer, Sirius."

"So what?" Sirius grinned. "I want to hear you say it again."

"You."

Sirius pouted. "No, say the whole thing."

"You were the first person I ever loved," Regulus whispered, with the hint of a smile.

"Was I now?" Sirius smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Regulus said quickly.

"Dare."

"What a surprise," Regulus laughed. "Okay… um… I dare you to… er… I'm not good at thinking of dares."

"You look adorable when you're thinking," Sirius said softly.

"I'm not adorable."

"You actually are," Sirius replied. "Just pick the first thing you think of."

Regulus shook his head. "Fine. I dare you to… run around the room three times?"

"Reg… that is just the dumbest—"

"—What?! I told you I can't think of dares!" Regulus said defensively.

"Okay," Sirius said, standing up. "Here I go," he started running. "RUNNING AROUND THE ROOM!" he yelled as he ran. "Oooh, this is such a daring thing to do!"

Regulus rolled his eyes and took this moment to admire Sirius. The way he was smiling made Regulus feel warm inside. His eyes were shining with excitement in the way Regulus loved so much. He just wanted to grab him and—

"Three times! Done!" Sirius exclaimed, flopping down onto the bed. He was slightly out of breath. "Woo! That was great fun."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"If you continue to pick dumb dares then I'll be sarcastic," Sirius said.

"Just say the thing," Regulus said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Regulus said, grinning at Sirius's irritated expression.

"Are you going to pick dare at all?" Sirius asked. "Just let me know in advance because I have so many ideas."

"I might," Regulus said.

"That's good enough," Sirius said. "Okay, so… what is the most illegal thing you've ever done?"

Regulus thought. He wasn't much of a rule-breaker—certainly not a law-breaker. He'd stolen a chocolate frog once from Diagon Alley when he was five…

"Hmm, I think probably it would have to be sleeping with _you_."

"Mmm," Sirius smirked again. "That is pretty illegal, isn't it? Shall I go and get some handcuffs and—"

"—Truth or dare?" Regulus asked.

"Truth."

"Seriously?" Regulus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Siriusly."

"Who do you like the most—mum, dad, Bellatrix or Narcissa?"

"That's cruel," Sirius said. Regulus grinned and shrugged. "I hate all of them!" Sirius whined.

"But if you had to pick the best one?" Regulus asked.

"Bellatrix is a psycho bitch, so not in a million years would I pick her."

"Good choice."

"Why would you not include Andromeda?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's your favourite," Regulus said. "That would be too easy."

"Mum is evil and dad is evil… but so is Narcissa… ugh… it has to be Narcissa because she was nice to me once or twice when I was young."

"You look like you're in pain," Regulus pointed out.

"Yeah, that was a pretty painful question," Sirius grimaced. "Okay, truth or dare?"

Regulus breathed out slowly. "Dare," he said. How bad could it really be?

Sirius smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. "I dare you to get naked."

"Sirius…" Regulus groaned. "I'm cold."

"I don't care," Sirius said. "I want you naked."

"Stop looking at me like that," Regulus said.

"Like what?"

"Like _that_ ," Regulus replied, leaning back a little. Sirius was staring him up and down hungrily, with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Off," Sirius said. "Clothes off."

Regulus quickly started undressing. He could feel Sirius's eyes on him and it made him flush. He wished Sirius would just look away, but at the same time he sort of liked it.

" _Completely_ naked," Sirius said.

Regulus took off his last item of clothing and then proceeded to lay down on the bed on his side. He stared up at Sirius.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius said. "I'm busy… you're so sexy… mmm…"

"Sirius," Regulus said. "Do I need to put the covers over myself or are you going to behave?"

"I'll… behave," Sirius said absent-mindedly. "Dare."

" _You_ get naked."

Sirius smirked and removed his clothes as quickly as Regulus had come up with the dare. He lay down on the bed. Regulus shuffled over so that he was pressed against Sirius, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Regulus whispered, staring into Sirius's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I dare you to kiss me," Sirius murmured. "Kiss me, Reg."

Without another word, Regulus closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Sirius's. Sirius kissed back, tightening his grip around Regulus's body, bringing him closer.

Regulus moved his hand up to tangle in Sirius's hair as they deepened the kiss. Every small touch was like electricity pulsing through their bodies. It was tantalising.

When air became an issue, Sirius slowly pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Regulus, planting a small kiss on his nose.

"You're amazing," Sirius breathed.

"I love you," Regulus whispered, his hand still tangled in Sirius's hair. "So much."

Sirius sighed contently. "I love you, too."

"Truth or dare?" Regulus asked quietly.

"You still want to play?" Sirius replied.

"Mmhm."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do illegal things with me," Regulus whispered.

"Mmm," Sirius said, rolling over so that he was straddling Regulus. "Thought you'd never ask."

And with that, they got completely lost in one another.

 **~The End~**


End file.
